Transformers: Chemistry between
by Mickey-Bee
Summary: Sam has not been to the base for few weeks, leaving Bee quite miserable. When Sam decides to sneak out from Mudflap to go over to Bee, what could go wrong, besides Ironhide showing off some guns? Holo/prototypeBeexSam. TWO-SHOT  will be continued  Rated M


Bee sighed.  
>The days that were once exciting and reckless, were now slow and boring.<br>Ever since the Autobots had taken down Megatron - Starscream was still out there though - the patrols and guarding he had to do was.. Well.. Boring.  
>Sam hadn't been in the base for about few weeks now, and Bee missed his favorite creature, his warmth and emotions that shone through him like he was an open book.<p>

He missed the feeling of Sam sitting on his sleek leather seat and just nestling against his seat comfortably, before Bee would take him out for a fun drive.  
>He missed the humans always changing mood and arguments with him, talking to him, just feeling and hearing him breathe.<br>He missed his touch as Sam always caressed his steering wheel or when he patted his hood, or when he just.. Simply sat there with Bee, quietly or talking, it didn't matter.  
>He longed for the humans soft hands as he brushed his fingers over his doors or roof, whenever in alt mode.<br>He craved to hear his laugh, his heart beats, eyes, gaze, touches, anything, really.

But no.

Bee had to stay in the base, doing these stupid _stupid _commissions and patrols, and that excluded Sam completely.  
>Sam still had to go to school, but as Optimus trusted Bee the best, he had taken him to the government's meetings <em>instead<em> of Ironhide - well, understandable - who now guarded Sam, complaining it was the most dumbest job he had ever done.

I had to remind him from time to time, well, daily to be exact - I demanded a report from Ironhide every night - that Sam was important and had brought Optimus back to life, destroyed Megatron and was by far, no the most brave human he ever knew. Besides the fact that Sam always ran away with danger approaching - which was good for my nerves -, but that was his human instincts. I guess.

''Bumblebee.'' I heard Sideswipe from behind me as he grabbed my shoulder slightly. I turned around to see the gray Autobot standing behind me, giving a dull glance.  
>''Optimus wants to see all of us in the traffic hall.'' He let my shoulder go and nodded towards the doors that awaited me, stretching his squeaking arms and gave out a deep sigh.<br>''Why?'' I asked, since it was merely Tuesday, long government meetings we're usually held on Fridays.  
>''Well, it seems that every Autobot is coming, including Ironhide. That leaves only the twins being excluded, as they went over to guard Sam and the base in overall.'' He shrugged his shoulders and turned around towards the doors, leaving Bee facing his back.<br>''They're leaving Sam with the.. the.. _twins_?'' Bee hesitated, as he knew Sam didn't exactly_ like _the twins, after what happened in Egypt, as they were being restless and very annoying, thus very careless and needless to say, reckless.

''Yup. Poor _thing_.'' Sideswipe laughed softly.  
>''But why do he want to meet us? Is it about the prototype? Is the government involved in this conversation at all?'' He took a quick step to turn himself fully around and went after Sideswipe.<br>''Mmm, I can't really answer that.'' Sideswipe hesitated before answering, as he knew Bee was very cautious about Sam's safety.  
>''But,'' he quickly added,<br>''Government is not a part of this discussion. Only Autobots allowed.'' He had a weird tone in that, as he opened the door and stepped inside the wide base.  
>Bee tilted his head to the left, with his hand on his cheek, a gesture he had taken from Sam without actually noticing doing so, letting Sideswipe murmur quietly 'you terran-taint..' and Bee just ignored him.<br>''Does that mean,'' Bee sighed even more deeply than he had before,  
>''that this is going to be a long night?'' he looked at the other Autobot with tiredness in his movements.<br>''Mmyeah, I guess so.'' Sideswipe shrugged, as he continued to walk past the huge hall, with Jetfire sitting there, and he seemed to be in trouble.  
>''Young Autobot!'' Jetfire yelled from his position, which showed that he had probably got stuck in his wires as he had been recharging, but unwilling to admit it.<p>

Bee turned around and looked stunned to the older Decepticon.

''Urgh,'' Jetfire made a sound and struggled to get up as he vigorously shoved his hand,  
>''Well, come help me!'' He staggered and cursed in cybertronian, something along the lines - stupid youngsters, unwilling to help the elders, oh damn it, my pride..-<br>Bee shrugged to Sideswipe and went ahead and helped the poor older 'con out of his anguish.  
>Bee had learned too many humanly gestures, as he then bowed to the older 'con and patted his back, offering him the hand to help him walk over to the next hall, the traffic hall.<br>Jetfire flailed his hands and slapped the helping hand away, grumbling  
>''I can <em>walk on my own<em>, I am not that old, you microchip moron!'' he staggered while walking still grumbling,  
>''Oh Primus, I'm too old for this.'' and then he sighed and kept walking to the traffic hall, Bee quietly securing his back, as if he was about to fall then he would be there to catch him.<p>

Then they finally reached the traffic hall, with Optimus right there to welcome them warmly. Well, as warmly as Optimus always did, and as Sam had once put it 'Primely, with pride.'  
>''Bumblebee,'' He nodded to the soldier and then turned his eyes over to the grumbling Jetfire and had a small amusement in his tone as he nodded to him and said,<br>''Jetfire.''  
>Everyone seemed to notice the elder's grumble, as they gave him his way and let him actually sit down, which was rare for Autobots. But, truthfully, Jetfire was so old with his oxidized parts that had already started to rust by being left in a National Air and Space Museum to dust.<br>''Are all here?'' Optimus opened his hands, as he saw everyone settling down.  
>Yes, this was going to be a long night. He sighed, but innerly, so that nobody else noticed his weird mood.<br>Oh, how he longed for Sam's humor at times like these.  
>His warmth.<br>Oh, just how he missed Sam.  
>''Let us begin.'' Optimus stated with his strong and powerful voice, as everyone quieted down, including Jetfire.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a long time since Sam had been at the base. Truthfully, he already missed his Camaro, his Bee, that had now changed to the 'oh-always-so-polite' Ironhide.<br>All Sam wanted to do after school, was to drive along the seaside with Bee, talking about nothing, random things, stop on a random spot and relax there, doing his homework or talking to Bee, or just sit there. But now that he was stuck with Ironhide, taking him straight home - which, in a way was a good thing, as Ironhide wasn't the person he really wanted to share his thoughts with - but sort of, making the days long, dull and making Sam very frustrated and anxious. The talks with Bee were his relaxation and he desperately needed them.

Sam fiddled his jacket zipper as the steps he took, took him closer to the base. Sam was, though never wanting to admit it, very tired from the past few weeks without being able to talk to Bumblebee. He had already thought that Bee had died or fallen apart or left or whatever, with him not contacting him in any way. As usual, Sam knew Bee knew exactly what Sam had done over the day Ironhide had had his eyes on him, as Bee had became very protective over the boy that was now anxious to meet up with the 17 feet tall Autobot.

Sam was sort of dismal and exhausted, as he had _finally_ shaken the feeling that the other twin honestly wasn't following him. He had grown tired of him the minute he and Ironhide exchanged information and Mudflap taking his place. Sam knew Ironhide thought he was still at home, in his room, doing homework, but instead the minute Ironhide took off and Mudflaps eye left him, he snook out and ran.  
>Sam ran as fast as he could, but so quietly he had started to think if he was moving at all, or was his pulse just reacting to something and he was just dreaming.<br>But no.

Sam had taken a cab and then he was left about 5 kilometers from the base for him to walk himself, so that their secret would not be exposed. Though, who would want to be left in the middle of nowhere with he woods and darkness surrounding oneself? Probably not many, and Sam had quietly laughed when the taxi driver finally understood that he wanted to be left right there, right besides the highway, the dark road that was now very ghostly empty with no movement whatsoever. He had laughed himself a great while thinking about the driver's expression, but then he had laughed more softly and heartwarmingly as he started to think about how surprised Bee would be. After thinking of Bee and feeling quite happy and cheery, yet so very tired with his eyes closing, he remember where he was.

The woods were full of animals and with adrenaline and fear of dark places Sam had ran for a quite a while, running his fear off, his anxiousness and his anguish and tiredness. He was just fed up with not being able to be with Bee, his very close friend, though an Autobot.

But what was so wrong about that, he often wondered. It was freaking cool, yet he searched for the normality of life, with such amazing creature with him.  
>As soon as Sam had understood the love and affection with his 17 feet tall friend, he no longer searched for normality, but instead he searched for the weird sides, the good and laughable sides that now seemed so very normal, yet the normal things he had once considered that way, seemed now so very, very dumb and dull and he was so fed up with it all.<p>

Finally, huffing and gasping for air, his legs completely numb and shaky, he saw the dim light coming from the woods, and realized he was now very close to the base, and his heart jumped to his throat.  
>He was so nervous. He wondered how would Bee react, his facial expression he had mimicked from the other humans as well as from him, Bee becoming a bit, maybe, too human. He was very affectionate too, he would maybe caress his cheek, his back and gaze into Sam's eyes with the oh-so-deep-blue optics that made Sam go crazy and<p>

his legs even more shaky than they we're now.

Warm thoughts filling now Sam's veins and heart, he more calmly took the steady steps towards the base. He started to once again think about the times he had taken a drive with Bee to the shore, Bee becoming very muddy and dirty, as it was a rainy night, and the next day Sam had woken up to the devastation; Bee was absolutely in horrible condition.

He had taken out the whole sunny day to wash him, clean him and wax him, and he knew Bee had enjoyed that, as his motor had hummed and purred every time he had gently scrubbed his hood or sides, as well as his plexiglass, and when he took out the bubble soap and making the whole yard one big bubble bath, had Bee left out a small chirp, as he did whenever very, very happy.

It had made Sam laugh softly and he loved to hear the channels Bee shuffled through, trying to find the right words to every pleasant thing Sam did, but in the end, he had then only hummed and purred his gears and Sam still knew he was very much enjoying the wash. Sam had laughed the whole time he had washed him, Bee making tricks on him, like opening the door when he had the bucket full of warm soap water bumping into it and making Sam all wet as well, and then he had once again made the chirp sound Sam very much loved to hear.

Sam smiled softly, as he reached the base's human-goable door, sort of the 'back door' for the other soldiers, as the big doors we're hard and slow to open and he preferred the back way anyway. It was more calm and empty enough to let Sam sink into his thoughts as he walked through the dim lighted hallways, reaching the soldiers coffee-corner.

''Sam!'' A surprised but happy voice came from the sofa as Sam turned around to see Sergeant Epps and Captain Lennox sitting on it, drinking whatever they had in their glasses and eating very delicious looking donuts. Sam smiled and waved in his happy mood and stepped into the corner the other two we're.  
>''What's up?'' Sam happily jumped on the sofa, snatching one doughnut for himself.<br>''What's up with you?'' Epps laughed and patted the boy's shoulder as he took a leak closer to him.  
>''Where have you been, buddy?'' he asked a happy amusement in his tone, as upon seeing an old friend which one hasn't met in few years.<br>''Nothing man, what's up with you two? Sitting around, wasting time?'' Sam laughed as he shook hand with Lennox, him smiling as well to the boy.  
>''Nah,'' Epps threw his hands up,<br>''Optimus orders.'' He shrugged and then continued,  
>''They have an 'autobots-only' meeting going on right now, might take the <em>whole night,<em> as usual.'' Epps grumbled and took the cup back in his hands, sipping the drink he had put down while Sam had entered the room.  
>''Oh..'' Sam was left speechless. So Bee was going to be doing an all nighter?<p>

_'Great' _he thought. _'There goes my plan to surprise him. Dear Primus, they are so going to be mad at me for sneaking out when they finally realize it..'_

''Oh Sam.'' Lennox suddenly interrupted the boy's thoughts and then turned over to the Captain.  
>''I think Bee was missing you.'' The Captain laughed softly and then quickly added,<br>''You should've seen his sighs and shrugs he made.'' He still laughed, Epps joining him happily, and continuing,  
>''Yeah, you should've seen him! Damn that robot really likes you!'' Epps patted the boys shoulder, as the two older males we're still laughing, softly and with very deep emotions towards the yellow Autobot that seemed to have nothing done without Sam around him.<p>

''He has?'' Sam shrieked suddenly lifting his head up in surprisement and then started to laugh softly too, as he thought of the expressions and sighs and shrugs he would make, because he was just.. Very Bee like. They all laughed for a great while before finally settling down and offering Sam some hot chocolate, as the coffee had run out and that was exactly what the other two were drinking. Epps had smiled at him, laughing and then pointing to the closets,  
>''All empty. We we're supposed to go to the town today, but,'' he cut off while laughing,<br>''but.. but..'' He laughed very hard now and Lennox seemed to be as amused as Epps, because he joined his laugh very happily and then after a while, finally realizing Epps was not in the condition to explain fully to the end, so he took over and continued,  
>''We we're supposed to go to the town tonight to get some supplies to us,'' he chuckled and continued,<br>''but as Optimus had decided they would have a meeting now, nobody had the guts to actually tell Optimus that we we're out of stuff.'' He then burst into laughter once again, and the finally calmed down Epps joined him once again.

Then after a while, they calmed down, and still chuckling Captain Lennox continued,  
>''We tried making one new young soldier do it, but he was so scared of Optimus, though there's nothing to really be afraid of him,'' he added as a side note<br>'' so scared that he actually hid in the closet and locked himself there.'' Epps, now laughing again on the sofa, with his stomach muscles already hurting, added,  
>''And the poor boy couldn't get himself out!'' Lennox chuckled, but then nodded to Sam, as he was left there with a sort of empathy towards the poor soldier, as he knew what it was like to talk to Optimus, though if he had been there, he would have told Optimus their situation.<p>

They had only _chocolate and milk left_! Then he started to laugh at the very silly situation they we're in.

''So Lennox,'' Sam put his cup down, now searching for the eyes he wanted to talk to,  
>''Hows your little daughter?'' he smiled at him, and reached for his second doughnut.<br>''Oh she's a little lady already.'' Lennox smiled softly, and then added in a very fatherly-like loving voice,  
>''She is so pretty, she makes all the other girls jealous.'' he chuckled and Epps smiled at the other man with warmth in his eyes.<p>

''She's a real lady, I'm telling ya!'' Epps patted his shoulder and then smiled at Sam. He pointed the doughnut and added, with lips already cursing to a devilish smile,  
>''You're gon' eat that, and then you're gon' tell Optimus we need some supplies, you greedy young man!'' he chuckled and Lennox smiled also, before settling his cup to the table.<br>''Maybe that can wait, don't you think? I really want to know what Sam's been up to these few past weeks.'' Lennox shrugged at the other male and glanced over Sam, smiling.

''Alright then, after we finish up, you're going over, 'kay?'' Epps grinned and picked up Sam's cup and refilled it, as they started speaking.

Then all of them had settled down and we're left talking about different stuff going around at the base, and after few hours Epps and Lennox retired to their rooms and Sam was left alone, now absolutely exhausted of all the laughter and few weeks of rough time, his eyes almost closed themselves, as he turned off the light in the coffee-corner and started to make his way to the traffic hall.

He quaked the door, hearing the stable blabbering of either Ratchet or Optimus, them switching from cybertronian to English and apparently talking about some sort of prototype and their safety and humans safety and and and..  
>Sam was left there gazing all of them dumbly, and then he realized nobody had noticed him coming in, everyone in some sort of mutual 'I-can-hear-half-or-nothing-really' -state listening to two of them blab in the front. Sam sneaked to the cozy looking corner that had all sort of junk in it, plus the broken couch that was dumped there after Skids had fell and straight on top of it.<p>

The couch was covered under pieces of fabric, probably old sheets or something, but it made a great blanket which he threw over himself, and knowing Bee was near, feeling his silent presence, he felt secure and was left there snoozing off, quietly drifting away..

* * *

><p>It had been hours.<br>Optimus had started very lightly, but then Ratchet had came in and then they we're left talking about all sorts of medical things and explaining how some thing worked, and some very dull things, which he didn't wish to really know the detail.

He would have gone to a light recharge mode, but knowing Optimus would notice it, and at least Ratchet would, so he couldn't do that, and he saw that others we're having the same thoughts that he had.  
>Then his thoughts drifted to Sam. The small, organic little Sam, whom he loved so deeply it <em>hurt.<em>

He was in bliss whenever thinking about the times he and Sam had just stopped to a random spot and talked endlessly about nothing. Also the pleasant wash day was by far the most pleasure he had had while in Earth and he had made Sam laugh as well, and that if something made his spark 'jump' and he let out the small chirp sound he was very embarrassed of, as it was very rare for him to let it out in open, nevertheless being around Sam.

It was sort of his own little mishap in his rough shell, but also because the sound had appeared only around Sam and around the time he had been in Earth. He had thought about speaking about it to Sam, but he was too embarrassed to do that, as it was his small misfortune.

Then he heard some ruckus over his left recorder and turned around only to see Sideswipe roaring and taking a step back in horror as he pointed towards the junkie-corner and shouted.  
>''Something's moving under it!'' and then pointing gun over to it.<p>

Now everyone had woken up from their slumber and fully activated, Ironhide on front, shoving his huge cannons over to the piece of fabric, that now that you mentioned it, _did move_.  
>Everyone gathered around it, quietly, as they spoke,<br>''What is it?'' Someone asked and others shrugged, then Optimus saying  
>''It's an organic thing. It's not mechanical. Maybe an animal? Now come over here everyone, just take the fabric off and see what it is and get over it.'' He had an amusement in his tone, as he apparently had thought that the thing was definitely not mechanical,<p>

so not dangerous and the small break was good for them.  
>Probably.<p>

Then it moved again, this time Ironhide pointed the guns straight to it, loudly stating and commanding it to come from it's hiding place.  
>Then the thing under the fabric moved and actually grabbed the cannon that was pointed at it and Ironhide in his bewilderment actually shoved his hand and the thing was left slamming against the hard wall, making a unpleasant noise and then it slumbered to the ground, <em>groaning<em>.  
>Groaning?<br>Then the thing started to talk and..  
>Then Bee's huge gasp as he realized it was <em>Sam<em>!

* * *

><p>''Come out of the fabric!'' Sam heard something calling him, seeing two huge canons pointed at him.<br>Though, he was not scared. For sure they knew it was him, just kidding around.  
>Sam grabbed the gun and for his dismay, he was shoved off and slammed against the hard wall, painfully hitting his sore and numb limbs that were already tired from the earlier, but now this! What did he ever do to deserve this, he wondered, though quickly realizing how stupid he had been and was already apologizing to Ironhide,<br>''Sorry Ironhide,'' Sam groaned and gasped in pain,  
>''I shouldn't have grabbed your canon like that, I'm sorry I startled you.'' he lifted his hand up, as in gesture of apology and then slubming to the ground, groaning when he got an headrush and his back ached like hell.<p>

''Sam!'' he heard Bee gasp, suddenly gently hands lifting him softly up, and then so very softly caressing his back and throwing a death glare towards Ironhide.  
>''Sorry..'' Ironhide mumbled, still not believing it was Sam who he had jerked away like that, if with more power, he might've have had died. Thank Primus he knew it was organic when he shrieked and shoved him off, so he didn't use all that much power.<br>''Really Bee, it was my fault, I didn't really think he would be startled like that, I'm sorry.'' Sam apologized to his worried friend who now clutched Sam over to his chest, like a little kid after having a nightmare.

''_Bee,_'' Sam scolded the yellow autobot that still threw death glares towards Ironhide,  
>''Don't recycle him with your eyes. It was my fault.'' Sam patted the huge chest and took a sneak peak to Bee's face.<p>

Bee shot few more angry glances towards Ironhide as he walked over to Optimus, stating,  
>''Sam is going to need some medical check, as that hit could have been fatal for him. I'm sorry to have to interrupt, but this is a matter of life and death.'' Bee stated with such worried and anguish in his tone, that Optimus deeply sighed and then let the two of them go, Sam groaning in pain when Bee made a sudden turn to the left.<br>''Sorry Sam..'' He whispered quietly, while leaving the base to the outside.  
>''It's fine Bee,'' Sam groaned and continued<br>''It wasn't your fault, really.'' Sam clutched to Bee's huge hands and chest, closing his eyes, as the walking rocked him gently, like a baby being put to sleep, gradually making him feel better.

As Bee opened the doors, the cold night air sliced Sam's skin and he started to shiver violently, Bee looking down on him, with a caring look, and then lifting Sam to the ground gently, as Sam staggered to stay on his feet. Then, after securing Sam wouldn't fall, he transformed into his alt mode and popped the door open, inviting Sam silently in.  
>He sighed and smiled and softly sat down in his Camaro, caressing the door and the wheel as he went and taking his jacket off, tossing it to the back seat.<br>He loved Bee so much. He loved him so much, yet he couldn't possibly tell him his feelings.  
>Bee was an autobot. Way different, way out of his reach.<p>

''Sam..'' Bee hesitated, calling his name and making Sam shiver all the way to his spine.  
>''Hey, they fixed your speaker!'' Sam quickly recovered from the sudden tension, and then softly laughing added,<br>''And you have a British accent!''  
>Bee stayed humming silently, probably thinking whether the statement was a compliment or not, and Sam noticing the sudden change, added gently,<br>''I like that Bee.'' Sam was very lucky to know Bee couldn't actually see him while he was inside of him, because now he was flushing his cheek burning red. Bee could feel the temperature changing him, but he couldn't detect the pheromones as well as Ratchet did.  
>''I'm glad.'' Bee finally replied softly.<p>

Then the Camaro started to move and they drove up the silent roads, with only each other to have there, making them feel a lot more secure.  
>Bee stayed silent, with only his gears purring and Sam shivered every time he shifted his gears, giving him a sharp pressure on his spine.<br>Then Sam, getting too obvious, started to speak before he would gasp from the soft pleasure the car gave him.  
>''Bee.'' Sam ruffled his hair, and was about to continue, but Bee cut him in the middle.<br>''Sam, there is a thing I would like to.. Test.'' Bee hesitated for a second, letting Sam process his words.

''.. Go on. I'm listening.'' Sam leaned to the seat, cuddling and nestling himself up.  
>Bee stayed silent for a moment and making Sam giving him a courageous speech.<br>''Please do tell. I'm all ears.'' He reassured the silent autobot.  
>''Well, close your eyes then.'' Bee softly said, lowering his voice so that Sam had to carefully listen to his voice, and by hearing upon his request he did so.<br>''You closed them?'' Bee asked in somewhat nervous voice.  
>''Mmyeah.'' Sam mumbled as upon closing his eyes, he became more aware of the cars movements and purring, which gave him chills.<p>

Then after a short silence, Sam felt something warm and soft touch his neck and his cheek, turning his head over to the other seat, opening his eyes and meeting with the deep blue eyes.  
>Sam yelped backwards and was left stunned, staring gracefully at this gorgeous, blond, blue-eyed, muscular boy. He took a deep and sharp gasp and gently touched the boys cheek.<br>''Bee..'' He gasped, still very not believing what was in front of him.  
>The boy looked rather curious and anxious about Sam's reaction towards it, without saying a word, just smiled at him, gently.<br>''Is.. Is this.. Is this you?'' he softly touched the boy's cheek and neck.  
>''Yes.'' The blonde spoke, with the oh-so-familiar British accent, making Sam flush and feel his heart skip a beat.<br>''Is this.. To your liking?'' He asked, with very unfairly husky voice, reaching for Sam's cheek, chasing his finger down his nose, cheek, lips, neck.. Making Sam fully aware of his feelings and gulped.  
>''Bee..'' He murmured under his breath, feeling every gentle and soft caress the blond made, Bee, his Bee! The humanly Bee, can you imagine that!<br>A soft moan escaped Sam's throat, as Bee gently forwarded himself to brush his lips against Sam's white, warm and soft neck, kissing it softly.

Bee liked the sound the boy underneath him made, switching a button and making Sam's seat fall back, so that he layed there, gazing dumbly at Bee's deep eyes, as he came on top of him, still fully aware that if Sam would refuse, he might ruin their friendship forever and for good. But the weeks of longing and craving for the boy's body, his breathing and heart beats, his warmth._ His Sam._

''Sam..'' He called his name in a husky tone, gazing at the boy's reaction. Sam seemed to be lost in his eyes, deeply gazing in them, making Bee feel rather vulnerable, yet it stroked through him like a lightning, making his spark string with pleasure of the boy's look, as if he would see through him completely.

The lust came in like a wave, wanting Sam, needing Sam, and then huskily asking while grabbing Sam's left hand into his, wrapping their fingers together and bringing it up to their face level, fingers intertwining, perfectly harmonizing with Sam's as he gracefully watched his hand, giving a gentle kiss on it,  
>''Sam, can I kiss you?'' he whispered leaning in his ear, feeling his heart beat, seeing his cheeks flush and his lips tremble, as he made an silent 'yes' with his lips and then Bee carefully, softly, locking their lips together.<p>

The air was filled in ecstacy, as the Camaro was still going forward, making the car tremble underneath the two of them, brushing their lips together, biting Sam's red kiss-swollen lips, licking and just simply feeling the warm breath in his mouth. Sam broke the kiss for air, gasping and huffing, as Bee was immediately left craving back for the lips, his hands softly sliding across Sam's body, caressing the sides and sliding to his hips, grabbing them and sliding his hand to Sam's butt, squeezing it gently and leaning back to a lusty kiss. He wrapped his arm firmly around Sam's waist, as Sam moaned softly for this pleasure of Bee touching him, and then Bee broke the kiss again, licking and brushing his lips against Sam's neck, trailing down, only to meet with the shirt he had on.

Sort of irritated, Bee wanted to rip the annoying fabric off of his human he longed for, but Sam softly stopped his hands, holding it.  
>''Let me Bee.'' He said lustfully, and grabbed the bottom of the shirt, undressing himself slowly, letting Bee watch his every movement, which Bee did, but then already wanting more of his Sam, ended up speeding things and grabbing the shirt as well, tearing it a bit and left Sam chuckle softly.<p>

''Bee.'' He scolded,  
>''That was my favorite shirt!'' he nodded over to the now in two pieces laying shirt, which Bee had in his lust hunger thrown to the back seat.<br>''I'll buy you a new one.'' he whispered passionately against his neck, as he closed the space between their mouths, locking their lips together once again, still holding Sam with his arm over his hips, trailing back to where he had been left off, and another soft moan escaped Sam's throat, as Bee licked and bit his neck, leaving great marks on his pearl white skin.

In Bee's desire and crave over to Sam's body, he let his other hand free from Sam's grasp and now trailed both of his hands down to Sam's waistline, and Sam grabbing his shoulders, as Bee licked down his chest, his abs and belly button, reaching the sweatpants waistline, and then feeling Sam ruffle his hair as he lifted his head up to meet with Sam's gaze.

''Bee..'' Sam moaned, and sat up, Bee blinking at him, watching his red lips, bite marks on his neck and his flushed cheeks, and hastily reached to kiss his lips, this time a bit more roughly, with deep passion and love towards the other male.  
>''Bee..'' Sam groaned, now more louder, and settling something possessive inside Bee, as he ran his arms around his back, hastily and lustfully fell down with Sam to the purring seat. They brushed and licked their lips, locking and gasping for air, or Sam gasped for air, Bee didn't need to, but he huffed alongside with Sam, sweating with just passionate kissing.<p>

Then Sam decided it was Bee's turn to have some pleasure, and Sam hastily turned the tables over, much to Bee's dismay, and took the lead. Sam wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but Bee gently putting his arms around Sam's neck, Sam locked his lips with Bee's, craving for the lips that tasted like honey and iron and salt, mixed with sugar. It made Sam want more of that blond boy, with his blue eyes, and as Sam licked and kissed and bit his way down to Bee's neck, Bee softly caressing Sam's naked back, holding his neck as the kisses trailed more down, and then a soft moan escaped his throat, making Sam smile on his kiss against this honey skin, knowing he had made those sounds, he had given Bee such pleasure. It was so erotic to see the other male just gasp and plea for more, to watch him sweat and moan and seeing him fall apart.

''_You wanted me,'_' Sam whispered naughtily against Bee's abs, his hands on Bee's hips,  
>'<em>'Now you have me<em>.'' he had chills running down to his spine, as Bee sherd his nails to Sam's back, leaving red marks on it. Bee gasped and moaned, letting out the 'chirp' sound and Sam softly lsughed, for he loved that very, _very _much.

Sam's soft laugh left Bee feeling something very possessive and naughty bubbling up to his body, and he hastily pulled Sam's hair to lift his head up, as he sat up and keenly brushed their lips back together, making Sam whimper and moan the same time, pushing his back to the steering wheel as he ran his hands down to Sam's pants, grabbing his butt, squeezing it, as Sam let out a deep moan and a sudden sharp gasp, as Bee changed position, never leaving his arms off the butt, but somehow still grabbing the pants and-

A red and blue light shone from the window, Bee cursing in cybertronian, letting Sam's butt go, moving him quickly (with still having this inhuman power, even though having a human body) to the other seat, giving him another shirt and fixing the seat up and sat to the drivers seat. (This done in seconds) He saw Sam's still flushing cheeks, and chuckled,  
>''You better pretend you have a fever or something.'' and Sam finally realizing his pulse was high, his body throbbing from the lust just seconds ago, left him wanting, no needing.. no, demanding for more.<br>He lowered his head in embarrassment, put the hood on from the just received shirt and pretended to be asleep.  
>The police officer knocked the window and everything after that was sort of blurry to him.<p>

He realized they we're moving and opened his eyes.  
>He saw the two blue eyes gazing at him, lustfully, but nodded then,<br>''Just sleep Sam. We can continue this another time.'' Bee chuckled softly and kissed his head.  
>''Just sleep my Sam.'' Bee added, and then quickly continued<br>''I love you.''  
>After a brief moment of his words sinking in, Sam replied half asleep,<br>''I love you too Bee.'' he mumbled and then added,  
>''I like that new mode of yours. I truly do.'' and then he drifted off, only to wake up in his lover's arms, while he softly carried him to his bed.<p>

As Bee put him down to the cool covers and soft pillows, Sam grabbed his hand, letting out a sad whimper, as if not wanting Bee to go yet. Bee smiled softly to the boy, chuckled and leaned down.

Sam felt a kiss on his forehead, his cheeks and his lips.  
>''I love you Sam.'' and the strong arms firmly grabbed Sam's tired body, as he snuggled up to Bee's chest.<br>_''I love you too Bee.''_


End file.
